The use of UPS's having battery back-up systems to provide regulated, uninterrupted power for critical and/or sensitive loads, such as computer systems, and other data processing systems is well known. A UPS system can have an audio alarm to provide a user with notification of an occurrence of one or more predetermined power related issues, such as a low or bad UPS battery. For example, a UPS can sound an alarm to notify a user that a UPS battery has a low or insufficient voltage. However, in some circumstances it may be necessary or desirable to have flexible control of the enabling and disabling of the audio alarm.
Although some UPS devices provide dip-switches to allow a user to manually turn-off the alarm, it can be bothersome to manually turn the alarm on and off on a daily or frequent basis.
One device, PowerChute Personal Edition, manufactured by the American Power Conversion of W. Kingston, R.I., provides to a user an audio notification of a UPS failure. However, PowerChute doesn't allow a user to flexibly control the alarm other than to enable, disable or mute the alarm.